CRIMSON DESIRE
by kanayagami
Summary: cuando ran y yohji salvan de la muerte a una joven insolente, lo menos que se puden imaginar es que la volverán a encontrar en su nuevo trabajo... la preparatoria Tomoeda


ANUNCIO:   
  
Antes de empezar, creo que debes saber algunas cosas:   
  
-Este fan fue creado por los grandes vacíos que dejó la serie en mi y aquí me desahogo.   
  
-Ante la ausencia de mujeres que valieran la pena en weiss (excepto Manx...) tuve que crear personajes femeninos de verdad, por eso existen Kana y Netsu.   
  
-Es un fanfic romántico, aunque adoro el yaoi y en el fondo se que los cuatro lo son, aquí no y eso me alegra.   
  
-Si les gusta, escríbanme, por favor.   
  
Capitulo uno: Yagami Kana/ Kimagure Musume   
  
La zapatillas tenis golpeaban con fuerza el pavimento mojado cada vez que la joven daba un desesperado paso por salvar su vida.   
  
Era medianoche y las calles de Hikarigaoka estaban completamente vacías, para el infortunio de la chica, quien empapada, corría, escapando de las personas que la estaban siguiendo.   
  
No era la primera vez que eso pasaba y aunque suponía que ya debía estar acostumbrada, la verdad era que eso ya la estaba aburriendo.   
  
Al principio había sido divertido, toda la adrenalina y salirse con la suya siempre, pero ahora no, porque esa situación se repetía noche tras noche, donde estuviera o hiciera lo que hiciera. En parte, el que la siguieran era su culpa, aunque la mayor parte del crédito se la llevaba su onii- chan, Iori, por andar involucrándola en sus oscuros negocios de Yakuza. No podía quejarse de todas formas, porque igual, parecía que ese era su destino.   
  
Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que los pulmones no le darían para más si seguía corriendo y decidió esconderse en el primer callejón que vio. Solo tachos de basura y porquería halló allí, pero era lo que necesitaba precisamente, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se ocultó en una esquina, tras dos tachos muy bien ubicados y en ese lugar, esperó.   
  
Los dos hombres no tardaron en llegar; uno era visiblemente más grande y musculoso que el segundo, lo cual no impedía que este s viera más peligroso que su amigo.   
  
A ellos no los conocía y menos podía averiguar si los enviaban los Kusanagi o si eran hombres de su padre. Se encogió lo más que pudo sin hacer ruido, soportando el agua sobre su cabeza y que algo molesto y asqueroso rozara constantemente sus tobillos.   
  
-¡Vamos Kana! Has el favor d salir y ahórranos trabajo...- Dijo el pequeño con voz chillona. - No te dolerá, lo prometo...   
  
Era lo que menos quería hacer y aunque muriera de pulmonía, allí se quedaría.   
  
O eso creía poder hacer hasta que lo que estuviera en su tobillo empezara a subirle por la pierna. Se sacudió y esto fue suficiente para que la notaran.   
  
El más grande se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Kana era muy ágil y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella ya había hecho rodar los tachos hacia ellos y echado a correr de nuevo.   
  
-¡A donde vas!- Gritó el pequeño y la atrapó con una gruesa cadena por los brazos.}   
  
-¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado que no soy de caucho!- Exclamó Kana, enojada cuando él la atrajo hacia si y se la entregó al otro. Él la agarró con facilidad por los hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella. - Vaya si eres feo... Kusanagi bien podría contratar asesinos más guapos... que se yo...   
  
-Cállate- Indicó el que la tenía agarrada.- Esta será la última vez que molestes a nuestros compañeros...   
  
-Hazla sufrir, Jin...   
  
-Tu prometiste que no me dolería, cumple tu promesa...¡Bájame Jin, me estás lastimando!   
  
-Que tonta de verdad...- Y al decir esto, asestó a Kana un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que la dejó por completo sin aire.- A ver si así te callas...   
  
-Poco caballerosos... que malos asesinos, la verdad, Iori se reiría de ustedes, pedazos de idiotas sin cerebro- Farfulló la joven, mirándolos altiva y furiosa. - Van a morir... espero que sepan rezar...   
  
-Si la que va a morir eres tú...- Murmuró el pequeño en el oído de ella, pero no notó la cruel sonrisa que se dibujó en el hermoso rostro. Kana Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, lo vio ser atravesado por el frío y duro filo de un katana.   
  
-Te lo dije...- Y ahora fue el turno de Jin, quien al ver caer a su amigo, dejó caer a la joven y de inmediato, un apretado hilo de nylon lo estranguló sin piedad.   
  
Kana notó entonces a las dos personas que la habían salvado, el de los hilos le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.   
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con voz profunda, que a ella le encantó.   
  
-Si, gracias...- Miró al otro, era pelirrojo y tenía una mirada tan fría, que al contrario de su amigo, le provocó un escalofrío. -Ustedes son... ¡Superman y Batman!- Exclamó Kana estallando en carcajadas nerviosas, lo cual ni hizo sentir muy bien a los dos hombres.   
  
-Aya, dale tu abrigo y vámonos, que ya tardamos bastante- Dijo el de los hilos a su amigo, quien lo miró sin entender.   
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-No seas tan descortés, mírala, vestida escasamente y toda mojada... ¿Para qué nos tomamos la molestia de salvarla si igual va a morir d pulmonía?- Ella se rió, más no Aya, parecía carecer de corazón, sin embargo, se quitó la gabardina negra de hombros grises y se la pasó sin mucha contemplación.   
  
-Póntela- Casi ordenó y Kana no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo, completamente cautivada por la voz y actitud del hombre.- Regresa a tu casa, ya no te molestarán más.   
  
-Que cortés... cariño, no deberías andar fuera tan tarde... cuídate...- Se despidió él y ambos desaparecieron en la noche...   
  
**************   
  
Cuando Iori vio entrar a Kana a la una de la mañana, lo único que pudo pensar fue que debía contratarte un guardaespaldas.   
  
Su preciosa hermana estaba ante él, empapada por la lluvia, con una gabardina enorme sobre los hombros y bajo ella, lo que parecía ser un top de spandex y un pantalón de skate. El lacio cabello castaño claro le caía enredado en los hombros y los orgullosos ojos vede lima lo miraban acusadores.   
  
La joven dejó caer el abrigo en el genkan, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, calcetines y pantalón allí mismo.   
  
-Espero que te sientas muy culpable onii- chan...   
  
-¿Volvieron a seguirte?- Ella asintió   
  
-Los Kusanagi... o eso creo... me lastimaron esos bastardos...- Se quejó mirándose en el espejo dl recibidor.   
  
Iori se levantó del sofá donde la había estado esperando, para ir a abrazarla, que era lo que a ella más le gustaba que hicieran cuando se sentía mal.   
  
Su hermana era apenas una joven de diecisiete años, pero ya había tenido que ver tantas muertes en su vida, que él la admiraba; sabía que ser Yagami no era fácil, y él la había querido alejar de ese mundo plagado de vendettas, negocios sucios y asesinos, pero la sangre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y ella había sido obligada a aceptar lo que era, aunque él no lo quisiera y ella tampoco.   
  
Estaba orgulloso de lo hermosa y valiente que era, además, el estilo de vida que él le había dado la había convertido en una joven que sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía a como diera lugar. Era alegre, decidida y muy... libre, en cierto sentido. Adoraba verla llevar siempre las cosas a donde ella quería y nunca podía negarle nada... estaba muy consciente de haberla malcriado, pero era esa la razón por la que la quería tanto.   
  
-Iori... tengo hambre y mira como me dejó los brazos ese idiota de Jin...   
  
-En la cocina Mariko te dejó la comida...¿Qué hiciste para escapar?   
  
-No fui yo- Dijo desde la cocina, en donde se oyó el ruido de ollas y del refrigerador.-Resulta que después de que ese bruto me pegó en el estómago, un par de sujetos de lo más extraños llegaron y los acabaron con un katana y unos hilos... ¡Vieras Al que me gustó! ¡Es tan guapo!... pero muy serio ¿Puedes averiguar de ellos?   
  
-Con gusto...- Los dos se sentaron en el living del penthouse donde vivían y después de comer, Kana se quedó dormida en las piernas de su hermano.   
  
********   
  
Review del próximo episodio:   
  
Netsu entró en la escuela acompañada por Omi, su mejor amigo y de paso, el de Kana.   
  
Ese día, curiosamente ella ya estaba allí, molestando como siempre a la más tonta del grupo: Usagi, a quien ambas odiaban con toda el alma.   
  
Cuando los vio, Kana fue corriendo hacia ellos y se abrazó a Omi   
  
-¡OMI-KUUUUUNNNN!- Gritó y él no tuvo otra opción que abrazarla a su vez   
  
-Estás muy loca...- Se quejó Netsu, meneando la cabeza de forma lastimera.   
  
-Hey, miren... ¿Se acuerdan de los sujetos raros de los les hablé?... Ahí vienen...   
  
- Son los nuevos maestros de Literatura y Deportes, Kana...- Dijo Netsu y ninguna de las dos notó como Omi se ponía como una vara, por la impresión de ver a sus dos compañeros de weiss, ahí en su escuela. 


End file.
